New York
by mariekoukie666
Summary: Jesse's point of view of the event from Hell-O to New York! And My Fix of the disaster that was New York!  Post early for St-Berry Week!


I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! If I were, Finchel would only be memories!

They met for the first time in a music store in Lima, Ohio. The first time he saw her was at the Sectionals Show Choir competition, his team already won and he was there with his coach. Ms Shelby Corcoran, he has been starstrucked by her rendition of Barbra's classic: "Don't Rain On My Parade". Of course he wouldn't have admit it to anyone else, well except maybe himself but he denied it anyway… Honestly, he was shocked that suck a powerful, strong voice could come out of this tiny little girl

The first time he met her at that music store was purely coincidence, like he told her, he went there often slipping through celebrities biographies to take some lifestyle tips. The moment their voice melt together, he knew it, he found his equal, his partner in life, they were made to be together or rather to sing together more often. She left some time after they exchange their cell number and then his research began. He found many information about her, on her myspace page, he found many video of her singing and he knew by now that Vocal Adrenaline would have some serious competition this year.

If everything turned out that way it was all Finn Hudson fault… well mostly. If this oaf didn't tell Mr. Schuester about his relationship with Rachel, Shelby wouldn't have known and everything would've turn great. He would have that fourth national championship title AND Rachel. After Regional's this year, he flew to a little school name the University of California Los Angeles, maybe you've heard of it, it's in Los Angeles;

He came back to Ohio and learn that Rachel and that oaf of a boyfriend broke up, he did a lot of thing wrong the past year with her and he came back to make them right again. Well some would've say that after egging the girl, he didn't have any chance to conquer her again, but he knew Rachel enough to know that he still had a chance by then. He lied to her, telling her that he didn't show up to classes, that wasn't related to show choir and that his grades were pretty bad, while the truth was that his grades were pretty good! He throws himself in his work instead of thinking about Rachel all the time.

Nothing could compare to how he felt when he was Rachel. He fell in love the moment he knew, she was serious about that wiggle concert. She wasn't afraid of showing her different taste in music and he likes that about people. She was, is and will always be everything he ever wanted about a girl. While she dressed a little weird, he didn't mind. Guy in school didn't seem to like it so he didn't have to take extreme measure to keep her, well except when Finn freaking Hudson was concern. For some reason, he didn't know, Rachel seems to like him. She even thinks he is talented. While the boy has a good voice, not great or extraordinary like his and Rachel, Finn has a good voice like anybody else in glee club… Hudson didn't even like her drama like he (jesse) does!

Nationals came around, after the kiss they shared in the auditorium. Fortunately, Mr. Schuester took his advice and after going through auditions and him giving advice to everyone who deserved it, like Santana, Kurt (seriously singing a girl song for an audition to a solo at nationals?) and Mercedes (who threaten him…). Rachel sang "My Man" from funny girl and even Kurt applause her! To be honest he was impressed that her voice was still flawless after the few tears he saw on her cheeks, Mr. Schuester gave Rachel the solo that she deserve. Santana and Mercedes scream injustice and said that their interpretations was better, but in all honesty, while both girls have great voice, it didn't fit for a solo at Nationals, he knows what he is talking about! After all he is a national champion! And Mercedes would forget that she got the solos and just forget to practice because "she didn't need practice" so they would lose… And we don't even talk about Santana… or Kurt… Both girls scream injustice and said that Mr. Schue wasn't partial. Kurt only applauds with the rest of New Directions. They knew it was the best decisions to win! Rachel was the only one who could sing the entire time without people getting bored.

He wasn't supposed to be there and well he went no matter what Rachel had said about her not wanting to be disturbed. He didn't text her or called or during all the week-end, but he couldn't help himself, he went to New York and take a seat next to Mr. Schuester and watched them perform.

She wrote a fantastic song about love and heartbreak and dedicated it to him (Jesse) and for their second song, she let Mercedes and Santana shine with a Mash-up of Adele, Rumor has it/Someone like you, which was quite great if he could say so, even if they lack Adele emotional depth. They didn't place in the first place, but they won the third place, beating Vocal Adrenaline who places 5th place. He didn't totally remember who got the 2 first places since Rachel just grab him by the scarf and kiss him senseless! He was surprise at first but respond with as much enthusiast as she was putting in the kiss!

He would have continued making out with her, if it wasn't for freaking Hudson who grab him by the shoulder and punch him right in the face before he strike back and punch him back before Schuester and Puckerman hold him back. And before he could say anything else, Rachel went in front of him and slap him… which shocked quite a bunch of people since Rachel was known for her non-violence policy!

"Listen Finn, and listen carefully! I've been trying to tell you this since Prom! I've give up on us ever being a couple! You don't like the same music I do, and you ALWAYS forget I'm a vegan! You CAN'T forget ONE freaking mistakes and you have the fucking nerves of being angry at me because I'm upset you lie to me about sleeping with Santana! Oh and you always tried to discriminate Jesse telling that he was a spy and everything when the truth is… You're Jealous! You don't want me but if I ever date anyone else, you got mad at me! I'm not a fucking toy, you can't put aside when you're bored and take when you wanted! I'm done with us! I've decided that I want to be with Jesse! We're alike and he always know what I want or what I need in the right moment! I've given up on you Finn, Move on, I already have."

Then she just takes his hand and they went outside visiting New York for the first time as a couple!

**10 years later:**

After nationals, Jesse stay in New York, auditioning for play's, for every role he could get a hands up on! Rachel and himself had their distance relationship and while everything wasn't always good for them, they worked it out. She didn't enter NYADA but instead chose to audition for play in every role! She got casted as Wendla Bergman in Spring Awakening after a month of audition and call back! Then that's when everything turned out to be good for them! While they didn't always got the role that they wanted, they got cast in many roles that fit them more! Rachel got to play her three dreams role and now… she was sitting in the hospital bed, their new born daughter in her arms, singing softly while he watch! She didn't tell him what exactly happen in her senior year, but he knew enough to know that she was now who she is because of this! He went to every competition of her senior year while she came to each opening night of every show he was in.

Life couldn't be better, his dreams finally came true, he got the girl, the career and a loving family! They were Broadway star, and they were a family too now! Life would never be easy for them, but they would make the better of it… TOGETHER!

Fin!


End file.
